


Cursed or Blessed

by InuWritesStuff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Its very oc heavy just so you know, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuWritesStuff/pseuds/InuWritesStuff
Summary: Aimi was blessed ,well more like cursed, with two sets of words on her wrists; Meaning she had two soulmates.Bokuto/OC/Iwaizumi Soulmate AUMinor OC/Oikawa hints





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im oc x canon trash and whats better then oc x canon???
> 
> canon x oc x canon is the answer.

“Yes I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. You’re in my way. Can you move at least?”

“Oh me? I’m 6- something.”

Those were her words. She was one of the only kids in her school that had two sets of words. And by the sounds of it she would meet one young and one when she was older. The little 8 year old was confused to find out it wasn’t common to have two sets of words from your soulmate. Did that mean she had to pick? No. She wouldn’t pick between the two when the time came. She was determined to have a happy life.

She walked around the park , pacing around the outskirts of the park’s play gym. She pierced her lips as he looked around. It was busy today here. Maybe she would meet her soulmate here? Nah.. That would be a lame meeting place for a soulmate. She had to think about the future. She sat down on the ground and sighed a very adult sigh. “Oh hey Iwaizumi!” a voice called out from the other side of the park. The side with the balls and court set up. Her eyes sparkled. Maybe the park wasn’t such a bad place to meet your soulmate after all!

She darted to her feet , rushing to where the brown haired kid was talking to another who was walking towards him “ARE YOU IWAIZUMI HAJIME?” She shouted, running up to the boys, looking between the two. She had the rare chance to meet her soulmate now. She could do this.

“Yes I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. You’re in my way. Can you move at least?” the darker hair boy raised his hand as he approached closer. He seemed so… not cute. Gross. His friend was a lot cuter. As the other walked up closer something seemed to click in his brain. “You’re my soulmate right?” He asked her as she panted and nodded back in reply. He didn’t look amused that she was his soulmate. Did he not find her cute too? That would be a nightmare of hers coming true. Having a loveless soulmate.

The lighter brown haired kid chuckled loudly and shook his head. “I can’t believe Iwa you found yours before I did. That’s so not fair.” He seemed to pout before Iwaizumi smacked him with a volleyball. Her eyes lit up seeing the ball. Maybe they had a chance. “Do you play? I play too!! I’m not good but I do my best! I like receiving the ball at least. I think its called that.” She smiled at her soulmate who looked away and tossed her the ball.

“Then let’s pass it around. If we find more people to play with we can do a three on three someday.” He told her looking back at her with a faint blush on his face. Her eyes sparkled as it hit her she was able to find something that her and her soulmate had in common so quickly. Normally it takes awhile to find things in common with your soulmate.

______

9 years have passed since that fateful day. She and Hajime got along a lot better now days and they had an unbreakable bond. It turned out he had another set of words like she did- phased similar to hers. They joked that 6-something was out there somewhere getting so much taller than they ever would be. Sometimes they wondered if it was Oikawa that was their missing piece but that proved wrong when he met the sweet little manager to be for AobaJosai and they had each other’s words on their arms. They hated it at first like Hajime and Aimi did but they seemed to get along better now days.

Her and Hajime though.. They were the power couple of the school. Except for the whispers about their other words. That haunted her badly. How mean people can be to those with more words was beyond her comprehension. But right now? She was alone on a trip to Tokyo. Well not completely alone. She glanced over at her little squad of people who was with her. It was all people who wanted to go to a school in Tokyo. She really didn’t have many plans for the future but she still tried. She wanted to play volleyball more and if that meant going to college and playing by god she would do it. She wasn’t paying much attention as she ran into someone. “GAH. SOrry. Oh god how tall are you?” She asked , looking up at the monster who was towering over her. His two tone hair scared her. He had intimidating eyes too. He was just scary over all. She whimpered and clutched her bag closer to her.

“Oh me? I’m 6-something.” He frowned looking down at her, making sure she was alright. She nodded and it hit her around the same as the other guy did apparently because all they could do was stare at each other. “You..” hey both stared at the same time.

Aimi wasn’t ready for this. She didn’t want her other soulmate. She was happy with Hajime. He scooped her up and smiled wide. “Bokuto. Why are you holding some random girl. Please put her down. She looks like she’s about to cry.” Another student from apparently the same school came up, adjusting his school uniform. Bokuto? Like one of the top five aces in men’s volleyball Bokuto? Oh damn why did the universe decided to pair the setter with two strong ass aces. Fate? Maybe something else.

Bokuto slowly put her down before noticing they had gathered up a crowd around them, mainly kids from her school staring and whispering. “I-I have to go.” She stammered, trying to leave before she felt a hand on her wrist. “Wait tell me your name and school. Or your number at least. I don't want to lose my soulmate.”

Another girl from her school crossed her arms and walked in between the two. “She already has a good soulmate. If you care about her at all, let her be.”

“I-it’s okay. Iwa knows and he doesn't mind.”

The look on this Bokuto’s face was hard to put into words. It was a mix of heartbroken, elated and something else thrown into the mix. How could anyone feel so much in a matter of seconds was beyond her.

“You.. have more then one set of words?” “I really have to go. I’m Tachibana Aimi. I go to AobaJosai and I'm on the girl’s volleyball club. If you want to see me again you’ll find me.” she walked away, leaving behind a depressed Bokuto and the other student who seemed annoyed at the interaction.

She thought everything was fine after leaving him behind but that mood changed when she got a chirp from her phone signaling that Hajime messaged her.

{txt} So I hear from your classmates you found mister 6-something. What did you think of him? She sighed and glared at her classmates who came with her on this trip. Why did they tell him? She wanted to tell him in person…

{txt} He was scary looking. Tall and had scary golden eyes. She really didn’t want to tell him that it was Bokuto. That would make things more messy if Bokuto wasn’t his soulmate too. It made sense for the two to be soulmates too but she never found out if the other had two sets of words too. She .. Wow yea she was an asshole to him thinking about it. She didn’t even give him her number. She just told him to find her.

{txt} I’m guessing there’s more you aren’t telling me. Aimi you can tell me. No secrets remember?

She groaned and rubbed her ear nervously. He was magic or something. He somehow knew what she was thinking even so far away.

{txt} It’s complicated Hajime… Its Bokuto Koutarou.And I was a bitch to him so i don’t think he’ll want to talk to me or even find me again.

{txt} You’re a dumbass. If he’s your soulmate you needed to at least exchange phone numbers with him. Or ditched your dumb college bound trip for him. I’m not even going to that college and you never showed interest in it before.

{txt} Maybe it was fate i was suppose to be on this trip?

{txt} uh huh… whatever. Go whisk prince charming off his feet Aimi. If you don’t at least try and find him again I’ll wont help you with your sets.

{txt} Why are you my boyfriend again? I want Oikawa to be my boyfriend. He would at least love me :,<

She chuckled at their continued exchange as the room was flooded with the city lights and the moon’s own natural light.

\--- She woke up in the morning not feeling refreshed at all but at least having a game plan. Today was a free day to explore Tokyo. And it was a normal school day for those here in the area. She could try and hunt down Bokuto at his school most likely. But how to find him without getting in trouble?

She looked at the other girls who were talking among themselves. “Hey do any of you wanna see if you have soulmates in the area? I wanna-” “Iwaizumi told you to go find mister 6-something didn’t he?” ONe teased , making Aimi get an angry blush on her face.

“Of course he did. Hajime cares about me.” she bristled as some of the girls laughed.

“I’ll go with you Tachibana.” One girl stood up and held out her hand for Aimi to grab it . “We can go to his school together besides I wanna see if any cool city boys are my soulmate.” the girl giggled warmly making Aimi tear up.

“You are the best honestly. Come on let’s get dressed and I’ll pull up how to get to his school on my phone and maybe I can find him.” The other girls just stared at them and rolled their eyes. “Fukurōdani is gonna be hard to get to alone. I’ll go with you too.” Another girl stood up, flipping her hair. “My cousin goes there so I can just claim a family emergency if we get caught. You better Know what you are doing Tachibana.”

\-----

Aimi stared in awe at the school. It nice and huge. She wandered around with the two girls from her trip them breaking off from the group to talk to some boys that crossed their path. She snuck around the school listening for the sound of shoes scuffing on the ground from a gym. She perked up hearing the familiar sounds of volleyball going on in the gym across the way from her. She started it before hearing a voice behind her.

“You know.. I thought you said to come find you. Not the other way around.” She whipped around and saw the boy that was with Bokuto yesterday. She never did catch his name. Shit.

“He’s in there moping to the team I bet. He’s been really off his game since you rejected him basically.”

“I didn’t reject him! I had a group to keep up with.”

“And I’m sure the teacher would have understood if you explained that you met your soulmate.”

She blushed angrily. Who did this guy think he was? She opened her mouth to argue more with him before hearing voices get close to the door. Specifically Bokuto’s voice. She remembers watching him on TV when nationals hit last year and his voice was clear as day to her now that she met him in person.

“Oh AKAASHI THERE YOU ARE!” He shouted excitedly, having opened the door to the gym before staring at Aimi. His excited grin broke out into an even wider grin.

“HEY!!! It’s you. “ He started to head to her before she walked up to him.

“Can we talk? I just don’t want things to be on a bad note like they were yesterday.”

He looked at Akaashi and nodded, taking off his shoes and replacing them with his outdoor shoes. “Let’s talk.”


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MoRE TRASHH

Aimi clasped her hands behind her back as she walked away from the gym with Bokuto bouncing behind her. He seemed to be in high hopes now but is what that Akaashi guy was true? That he was completely out of it by her actions yesterday?

“My other soulmate told me I should have ditched the trip for you. And called me a dumbass for treating you so roughly yesterday. I’m sorry.” She bowed to him , making him blink before placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey no I understand. Who would want a third wheel after all?”

“It’s not that I don’t want you. It’s that its my third year of high school so im busy with that and i pictured meeting you for so long that i built up this… this stupid image of you and you didn’t match it at all. “

“Oh.” He got quiet for a moment before trying to flash her smile, but it looked pained.

“Bokuto.. I think you are an amazing Ace. One of the best i’ve ever watched play before. Volleyball is the way to me and Iwaizumi’s hearts and if you want to be with us I’m alright with that. You may not have matched my picture of what you would be like- but i’m glad its you and not someone forgein like I thought it would be.” She rambled on, not really catching on to Bokuto increasing depressive episode.

“No No. I don’t think it would be smart to ruin what you have. “ he started to turn around before she rushed into a hug, holding him.

“You aren’t leaving until I give you me and Iwa’s number. “ She didn’t voice her thoughts aloud but he could easily be Iwa’s other soulmate. “He would love to meet you. Please.. I dont know you well and you dont know me. But let’s give us a chance before we decide on anything rashly.”

Bakuto looked down at her hands and placed his over hers. “Okay… As long as you want me I’ll be yours.” he turned around and smiled softly and leaning down, pressing his forehead against hers. She blushed at the close contact but this felt right. Him near her side was a good feeling. Like how she felt with Hajime. She closed her eyes and held Bokto tightly in her arms for what seemed like hours but was most likely just moments.

Akaashi peaked his head out from the gym door and sighed seeing the two being too couple-y already. He feared this. He worried for Bokuto for sure. He was the type of person to put both feet in without thinking. What would his other soulmate say if they found Bokuto with her? Would they be heartbroken? Would they not care? From what he overheard yesterday the girl also had another soulmate. He just hoped for Bokuto sake that the other soulmate of hers was Bokuto’s too.

“Oi. We are starting soon. If you wanna watch ,Seijoh girl , you can.”

“I have a name.” She snapped, rolling her eyes and slowly letting go of Bokuto who seemed completely 180 from earlier. He was bursting with life and energy. His eyes screamed excitement.

“Yea yea! Her name is Aimi. And she’s mine.” He hit his chest with his fist and grinned widely at Akaashi who sighed again.

“I don’t really care Bokuto. Just get in here and play.”

__________________

After practice was over Aimi walked hand in hand with Bokuto back to her hotel where she was staying with her classmates. The other girls had long left her with Bokuto, most likely hanging out with those boys they met or getting bored and went back.

Aimi squeezed Bokuto’s hand, feeling a piece of her missing still. Hajime being here would be the best feeling ever. And to have both of them in her life would be even better. But Bokuo lived so far away… How would this even work out?

“Hey hey hey. No getting a frown on your face okay?” He told her , walking ahead of her and stopping them so he could cup her cheek. His hands were a lot smaller then one would expect from the ace and wing spiker of the team but that added to his charm.

He leaned down slowly, looking her in the eyes and before closing his own and leaning in more. Was this okay? Would Iwaizumi hate her for this? No… He wanted her to be happy. And apparently her life wasn’t complete without the both of them. She leaned up into his touch and smiled as their lips lightly brushed against each other.

A sound of someone shouting at them pulled her away from the light kiss with a heavy flush on her face. “Damn it Bokuto. Kiss me more romantically next time, not in the middle of the street.” She joked, still blushing and moving her hand to hold his.

He chuckled and nodded. “Deal. I’ll be the best boyfriend you will ever have. I’ll be the most romantic when your Iwa-chan isn’t feeling up to it.”

She chuckled at his words. Hajime was pretty romantic when he wanted to be but he didn;t do PDA. Which was fine with her but Bokuto?? He seemed to be really into PDA, which was a strange concept to her now days. Ask her back in middle school and she would have loved it but now she was so use to Hajime’s lowkey affection that outwardly affectionate people were so forgein to her.

They got to her hotel finally, her pulling out her phone and handing it to him. “Give me your number so I don’t lose out on you again.” He nodded and typed in his number quickly before sneding himself a confirmation text with her phone. “Thank you for seeing me today. I… I needed this. I’ll show you how good I’ll be. I promise you.” he whispered, furrowing his eyebrows and leaning down to kiss her again.

Aimi leaned up, closing her eyes, and kissed him back softly; wrapping her fingers around his shirt collar to pull him in closer. She melted into him as he grabbed her hips and pulled her in closer. Iwa did this often too. But it felt different. Not wrong or right but just a different feeling then she felt around Hajime Iwaizumi, her first soulmate. Her best friend. Her life partner though eveyrthing. Koutarou Bokuto made her feel the same way by nature. Most soulmates tended to just click , some sooner than later. But some not at all. So she was glad she clicked so well with the loud mouthed simple ace from Tokyo. She didn’t feel as conflicted about this two soulmate thing now having him in her life. She knew this would work out. It had to. They were soulmates.

________________________

Back home she was busy with school and finishing up volleyball. The spring tournament was coming up and this would be her last chance to play in a high school team. And she knew her boys felt the same way too , them being third years as well.

She waited outside the boy’s gym for Haijime as she texted Koutarou.

{txt} How was pratice? Are you still coming into town this weekend?

{txt} YEAH!!! I'M COMING!!! (*´∀`* )A few friends from another school are coming down too so I want you and Iwaizumi to meet them. Can I meet Iwa-chan finally?

{txt} call him iwa-chan to his face and you’ll never meet him again lol but yes you can meet him. He’s free monday since they don’t do volleyball then. The three of us can go on a date if you two are down for it?

{txt} WAIT REALLY? (ノ*゜▽゜*) I would love that!!!

{txt} did you… you really use emojis like that often?

Aimi blushed and covered her face as she laughed. Her boyfriend was so silly oh my god.

Iwaizumi walked out of the gym to see his girlfriend laughing over her phone and smiled. He was glas she was smiling that big. The manager of AobaJosai walked out next to him and smiled up at him.

“I’m glad its all working out Iwaizumi. “

“Me too. This could have been alot worse. He’s actually coming down to meet up with us soon. Maybe he can meet you and ShittyKawa too.”

“Oh that would be amazing! Only if you are okay with it.” she looked like she was so excited to meet this other person she could cry.

“Iwa stop making Pan tear up. You know how she gets about soulmates. All mushy and cute.” Oikawa teased his soulmate, poking her cheek as he walked out of the gym. “But Iwa… I hope this goes well for you. “ There as hidden depth in his words. Hajime knew it. Oikawa wanted him to find his other other half soon too. And hopefully that would be a lot sooner then he thoughtit would ever be.

“Whatever trashkawa. You go off with your little soulmate and leave us alone.” he mocked anger and flipped off Oikawa who just laughed and wrapped an arm around Pan before leading her away and talking to her about how his day went and how he was excited to spend some time with his ‘cute little soulmate’.

Hajime shivered. He was glad he wasn’t like that with aimi. That would scare everyone he thought as he walked up to her and kissed her forehead. “Come on. Let’s go to your house. You’re parents don’t mind me over as much as mine mind your over at mine.” He grumbled, holding his school bag close over his back. Aimi looked up from her phone and nodded.

“I like that idea. Also Bokuto uses really girly emojis and its super cute I can’t wait for you two to meet Haji.” She sighed and took his hand into hers as they walked off campus.

“I’m ready to meet him too.” There was a lot riding on this meeting. What if Bokuto wasn’t his soulmate. And his mister 6-something was somewhere else in the world. Aimi would have both of her havles with her and he would be missing one. Aimi didn’t even tell him if bokuto had more words on him. Maybe because she didn’t know. But it scared him if he was honest.

“You are worrying again aren’t you. Don’t be dumb he’s gonna love you and you… you are gonna find 6-something one day Iwa. Even if Bokuto isn’t him.”

“Yeah.I know.” He didn’t know though. And that scared him deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of story begins here!   
please note i wrote this all about 2 months ago and im not a writer at all. I'm an artist 
> 
> But... 
> 
> I had fun writing this

Aimi and Hajime left her house the next day , heading towards the train station. He should be here soon, Aimi thought to herself. Looking around the station she started to worry. What if he got off at the wrong place. She bit her lip nervously and looked at the train pulled up into the station and she just had to wait for him to get off. She looked up at Iwaizumi who looked stoic as ever but she knew he was sweating buckets over if Bokuto was his soulmate too. She looked at his wrists and noticed he had those words covered up today. He normally covered them up but something about him covering them up today spoke volumes to her. He was scared. He had her but she was starting to wonder if he thought that he would never meet his own 6-something.

A loud hollaring voice broke her from her thoughts and smiled wide seeing Bokuto racing towards them. He scooped up AImi into his arms and spun her around as Iwaizumi stared at him. The two barely exchanged glances before Bokuto smiled widely at Iwaizumi , who started to relax. “You’re a good chunk taller than me and her. How tall are you?” Bokuto shrugged. “6-something.” Iwaizumi paled as Aimi barely noticed Bokuto’s own reaction. He nearly stopped breathing. The two guys stared at each other as Aimi blinked between the two.

“I.. I have to go.” Iwaizumi breathed out shakily before turning away and starting off without them. Mister 6-something. Oh god Bokuto was his soulmate. Iwaizumi was not taking this the way she thought he would. “Bokuto come on. Let’s not lose him.” she grabbed his arm and started to drag him towards the doors that her other half jsut walked out of.

“Why did he walk away Aimi? Is this just a thing you two do when you meet soulmates?”

“Bokuto you have his words right?”

“Yeah. I tend not to show them off because people teased me a lot for having two sets and now i see why.” He hung his head as they walked. Crap she couldnt find Iwa while Bokuto was so rejected like this.

“He’s just worried that his other soulmate wont love him back because of his other words. Weren’t you worried about the same thing with me? “

“Oh uh not really. I knew i would love my soulmates no matter what.”

“Oh.”

Well he had more faith in people then either her or Hajime did. She rounded the couner wiht bokuto in tow still, squeezing his hand as they rushed around to try and find their missing soulmate.

“Hajime!” she shouted, finally catching up to him. He turned around with a scowl and red eyes. Oh Haji..

Bokuto walked up to him and chuckled. “Iwaizumi. Don’t run off like that. You know you had Aimi and I worried.”

“Why do you care bastard?”

“Because you’re my soulmate. We may not know each other but I’m meant to be with the two of you. Most people don’t get so lucky to have two soulmates. It just means more to love.” Bokuto put a thumbs out before grabbing Hajime’s hand and squeezing it with his free hand. “Show me around? And Don’t run away. I don’t want to lose you. I almost lost Aimi but I won't let that happen with you.”

“Shit Kou.. I didn’t know you could get so deep…” Aimi sniffled, wiping away her tears and smiling at her boyfriends.

“H-HeY! I can be serious and romantic! I told you i would be after all! And that applies to Iwa-chan too.” Iwa flushed angrily at Bokuto whose smile just beamed at him making him more flustered.

“Just..Come on you dumbasses. I’ll show you around.” He huffed, tugging the line along making Aimi sigh in relief. He was accepting this. They often had talks about what if his other soulmate was a guy and Hajime never minded in theory but she worried that now it was true that he would have an issue with it. But her worries seemed to disappear as the two started talking more and more. She was happy. She had both of her boys and her boys had each other and her. Nothing could ruin this. No matter how many people stare at them or try to tell them that having two soulmates at once was whatever insulting words they could say. None of that mattered now. They were happy. She was happy.


End file.
